


for him.

by Sunkissednini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, slight kaibaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkissednini/pseuds/Sunkissednini
Summary: Do Kyungsoo was a genius composer yet undiscovered, whose life was about to change in every way possible; little did he know how much a pair of eyes would do to him.





	for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first work in this fandom I'm hoping to do a good job :$ english is not my first lenguage, so mistakes will happen.   
> I don't know how many chapters this will have, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy!

“There's nothing you can find in Paris” – said KyungSoo to his beloved friend BaekHyun.

He always wondered why his friend believed so much in him, it’s been 2 years since he moved to Paris and met this amazing guy, from the start Baek has always been there for him, he goes around _Champs-Élysées_ , almost every day, searching for a place where his music would finally be listened to, and Baek is always with him.

“Sure, whatever you say honey” – replied Baekhyun with a laugh

His friend loved to call him pet names like that, sometimes it made him nervous, he didn´t quite understand how he has never fall for this man, everything about him seems so perfect, his clear, soft skin, his soft brown hair, his bright smile, besides he’s the son of a very wealthy family in Korea, but what he admires the most about him is his personality, he’d give everything to be that confident, once they even thought of a plan to make him the “face” of the business, but Baek refused, because he believes in him.

“You know what? I think it’s for us to search other places, I don’t know how many times I´ve told you this but, we should go to Moulin Rouge, I have this feeling they won’t kick us out before even listening to you” – said Baek

“But that’s not the place for my music, it’s not my style and you know it” – said Soo while looking a little angry at his friend – “You’ve never been there” – said Baek walking away from his friend, he wasn’t angry, but he couldn’t help feeling like his friend didn’t believe in him the same way he did.

How much did he love this man? He asked himself, he walked towards him and said “Okay listen up bitch” – Soo made this funny face in surprise of his choice of words – “We will go tonight to that cabaret, and you don’t get to say no, I just want you to see it with your own eyes, and if you really don’t think your precious music fits the place, then FINE I´ll shut up about it, OKAY?” – maybe he screamed a little while saying that, but again he would do anything for the man he loves.

Soo was staring at him without saying a word, but suddenly he burst out in a laugh - “OKAY FINE, BUT LET’S STOP SCREAMING”. His friend started laughing with him, and it was in moments like this that he thought how his life would be without him.

They went back to their houses to wait until the night to go to Moulin Rouge, Soo had this feeling about he couldn’t explain, and Baek had no idea how much he would regret this in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

The clock marked 6:00 pm, Soo couldn’t explain what his feeling, “maybe it’s a good sign” he thought, it sends a shiver down his spine, he’s never been so nervous about something, and he didn’t even know why he was feeling this way.

Baek would pick him up at 10:00 pm, but expectation was killing him, so he decided to call his friend.

“Hey, it’s me, ummm… Soo”

“I know it’s you, dumbass, I have your number saved since day one, WAIT, you’re not calling to cancel our plans don't you??? Because if you are, I’m hanging up right now okay? BYEEEEEE”

His friend was about to hang up when he screamed “WAITTT, COULD YOU STOP BEING SO LOUD”

Suddenly his friend was screaming too “ME??? LOUD??? HAVE YOU HEARD YOURSELF?? YOU’RE LTERALLY SCREAMING RIGHT NOW”

“OKAAAAAY STOP, please stop, would you let me talk?” – said Soo

“Fine, what are we up to baby?” – said Baek

“Wow, you really go from 0 -100 real quick, don’t you? ANYWAY, ummm… so I was thinking… if you don’t have family issues, or a business to run, or a company to buy…”

He was interrupted by his friend “anyone would say trying to ask me out on a date babe, just spill it”

He continued “ANYWAY, I was thinking that we could grab dinner before going to the palace of sin, yes I just came up with that name”

His friend laughed on the other side of the phone “Fine, I say yes… now open the door I’m already here”

“B-but h-how did you...” Soo stutter, “You’re like an open book to me babe, don’t act all surprised” – said Baek.

He grabbed his coat and opened the door, he was greeted by this smiling man, he felt his heart flutter a bit, “let’s go” – he said, Baek already had a plan, as always, they were going to a restaurant in _Montmartre_.

They arrived at a restaurant called _L’Arcane_ , the place was really nice, modern and it smelled so good, Baek looked at his friend’s face, he was definitely worried about how much he would spend for a dinner in this place, “Hey, don’t worry, it’s on me” he said and winked afterwards, Soo felt a little relief, but couldn’t help thinking when will he be able to do the same for his friend, being an unrecognized composer doesn’t pay well.

While they were eating Baek started talking about Moulin Rouge, how it was an historical cabaret “it was founded in 1889 during _La Belle Époque_ by Charles Zidler and Joseph Oller, the original burned down in 1915, but it was rebuilt and reopened in 1921, it’s best know as the birthplace of the modern form of can-can dance, their performances include dance, singing and magic with a little erotic touch in them” – he made a little pause after saying that expecting his friend to complain but he didn’t so he continued – “OH! And, I bet you didn’t know that Toulouse-Lautrec used to draw their posters, see an ARTIST, a recognized artist used to draw their posters, and that’s all I memorized, did I convince you??” – he said expectantly.

Soo was staring at him, without saying a word, but then he cleared his throat and let out a little giggle “FINE, did you really do a whole research on this place just to convince me? You’re unbelievable… but umm… yes, I’m convinced”

“OH, THANK GOD, I wasn’t lying when I said that’s all I got, I was panicking you would tell me you didn’t want to go” – said Baek with a relieved tone.

“Drama queen… why don’t you start working there” – said Soo while rolling his eyes – “let’s finish our food can we?”

“YES, I’M STARVINGGGG” – maybe Baek said that a little too loud, but he didn’t care, he was happy.

 

* * *

 

 

When they finished their third course it was already 9:00 pm “should I ask for the bill? We could take a walk around the Boulevard” – asked Baek

“Sure, the boulevard of sin is waiting for us” – replied Soo

“It’s called _pleasure district_ you dumbass” – Soo really wondered if his friend frequented this place, it was a whole urban area full of sex-oriented business, from sex shops to adult theaters, he was curious about it but decided not to ask.

For a moment, he didn’t realize his friend it’s still talking “also if we finally get you a deal for your music, we would have to come more often, so we have to know this place” – his friend finished that phrase with a smile.

After paying for the bill they headed to the _pleasure district,_ while they were walking, they encountered a lot of places Soo was sure he would never visit in his life, some of the places where even illuminated with red lights from the outside, Baek was really enjoying the view, Soo knew his friend would never shut up about the woman who randomly came out a door and grabbed him by his jacket asking him how much of a good time did he wanted to spend with her, his whole face turned red, and the woman started laughing at him along with Baek, “God why did it happen to me” – Soo asked to himself, but couldn’t help but laugh every time the event came to his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

After that long walk, they arrived in Moulin Rouge, it had a red windmill at the entrance, Soo stood there for a moment and took a deep breath, his friend took him by the shoulders and told him “hey, calm down it’s just a striptease club”, they started laughing after that. But it wasn’t that what made him nervous, he didn’t even know why he was feeling like that.

They entered the place, it was decorated as if it were still _La Belle Époque_ , they used a lot of red, there wasn’t much light, so he couldn’t appreciate everything well, they got themselves a table really close to the stage, actually Baekhyun paid for that, he said he really wanted Soo to get the best impression of the place.

While they were waiting for their drinks, Baek overheard a conversation between one of the administrators and the manager of one of the artists.

“We are waiting for a new composer today” – said the manager

“I’ve already told you we’re not spending more money on this boy” – answered the administrator

“HE KEEPS THIS PLACE ALIVE, so we ARE getting new music, Okay?”

“What’s the name of the composer, and at what time is he arriving”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I’m the administrator, I NEED to know who I might be working with, besides, I’ll speak with him first”

“Why would you do that? You just need to know he’s coming and that’s all, besides I don’t know if we’ll work with him, I’ll send him to you if we agree on something”

“Your boy doesn’t own this place, you know that right?”

“I know it… if he owned a place like this, believe me, it would be a thousand times better than this shit”

“If this place is shit then why is he here?”

“Maybe because you won’t let him go… besides boy’s got a weak heart for you, he’s always saying how grateful he’s for you, but trust me I’ll convince him to leave this place one day”

“Anyways, where are guys meeting?”

“In JongIn’s dressing room, if he comes send him there”

“Fine, what’s his name?”

“Dominic, he looks Korean, I have to go prepare JongIn’s clothes, bye”

Baekhyun immediately thought of a plan, he will use this information for good, “BABE I HAVE A PLAN” he startled Soo with his words, but his friend gestured him to tell him about his plan.

“OKAY LISTEN UP BITCH”

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO AGGRESSIVE WHEN YOU HAVE AN IDEA”

“I’M NOT BEING AGGRESSIVE, IT’S REALLY NOISY HERE”

“OKAAAAY, NOW TELL ME ABOUT THIS PLAN, I’M ALREADY REGRETTING ASKING FOR THIS”

“UGH! JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN” the music in the place changed to a soft melody, they didn’t need to scream anymore. “okay, so I might have overheard a conversation between umm I think the owner of the place and the manager of the big star, long story short, the manager told the owner they were expecting a composer today, for what I heard the boy it’s a very nice person, you should win his heart first…”

He was interrupted by Soo “but I’m not the composer they’re waiting for, or am I?”

“No, you are not, buuuuuut the name of the composer it’s Dominic, you can say you choose that as your pseudonym because it went well with your last name”

“Baekhyun I don’t want to get in trouble because of this”

“Come on, believe in me, I’ll wait for that Dominic dude outside and pretend I’m the manager’s assistant and tell him we don’t want to work with him anymore”

“You fill force me to do it even if I say no so, FINE I’ll do it, who do I have to meet?”

“I LOVE YOU” he grabbed Soo’s face and kissed his forehead “I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAY YES AT THE FIRST TRY” he kept kissing his friend’s head.

“ENOUGH, tell what I need to do before I regret it”

“Okay, okay, okay, you have to go talk with that men right there” – he said pointing at the man “tell him you’re the composer and he will tell you where the boy’s dressing room and you’ll wait there, I’ll be outside, keep me updated”

Baek almost ran to the exit, Soo was determined to do this, so he got up and went directly to the man his friend pointed at.

“Umm, hello! Good evening… umm… I’m Dominic” – he started feeling nervous again.

“The composer I guess, I’m Kim Junmyeon it’s nice meeting you, I’m the administrator of this place even though nobody seems to care,,, anyways, I’ll take you to Kai’s dressing room, you wait there”

Soo felt a little confused about the man’s attitude, but decided not to pay attention to it, he was guided to a corridor, there were doors in both sides, Kai’s dressing room was in the back, and it had a bigger door than the other ones.

“It’s here” – Junmyeon opened the door and gestures him to get in, “wait here, I guess Kai’s manager will come here to meet you”

“Okay, thank you” – answered Soo

“Is there anything you need? Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, no, I’m fine thank you, I’ll just wait” – He offered a warm smile to the man.

“Okay, and umm… just an advice, you seem like a really nice boy, don’t let him be rude to you, once he starts, he never stops”

Soo nodded, and the man was gone, he wondered if he was talking about the manager or this Kai guy. He was sitting in an armchair, looking around, the dressing room was really big, there was a screen that divided the room, he stood up and started walking towards the screen, and suddenly he heard a voice speaking “yes mom, I’ll send picture of me at my job, but not today okay? Byeeee love you”, that must be Kai, he approached from the side of the screen, he felt his throat go dry at the image.

Kai empties entire drawers onto the floor, he’s wearing black lingerie and covers himself with a large piece of red satin, diamond corset around his waist, “ethereal” is what came to Soo’s mind, this man had this beautiful bronze skin, toned back, long legs, muscled arms… he was turning around, a jawline so sharp he could cut his heart to pieces, everything about this men screamed sexiness, but he was getting so poetic about it, his gaze went toward his lips, plump lips he would die to kiss… or bite… the man’s nose was so perfectly tiny, and finally he met his gaze with a pair of eyes, he felt how his heart started beating fast, he started wondering why his manager called him boy, this is a man right here, and what a fine mind, the thoughts that came to his mind just by looking at him where proof of it…

“Do you like what you see?” – asked the man with a smirk on his face

The sound of that voice is what finally made him realize he was being a little creepy just staring at the man while he’s changing clothes for his show.

“Y-yeah, I-I mean NO, I-I’m sorry, I’m not a creep I SWEAR, I-I was told t-to c-come here, I’m the composer, I’m really sorry”

The _godlike_ man (as Soo was already referring to him) laughed at his stuttering “you’re cute, calm down, it’s time for my performance, why don’t you get out of here and watch me” – he winked, “I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy it”

The man started walking “Is he walking towards me?... what are you thinking about Soo? get yourself together, of course he’s walking towards the door” – KyungSoo’s mind was a mess right now.

“I really need to get changed… would you mind stepping outside?” – said Kai with a warm smile, and in Soo’s eyes, the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen in his entire life.

“S-sure, I-I’m s-sorry again, I didn’t want to bother you, Mr. Kim brought me here”

“Nothing to worry about, I’ll tell my manager you’re already here”

“O-okay, I’ll watch you perform, you look like you’ll do an amazing job”

“I’ll try me best”

After that Soo left the dressing room, he still felt his heart racing, where has this man been all his life? He has found a muse, he never thought he would find something like that in his whole life, he wasn’t prepared, but he was going to take this opportunity.


End file.
